Conventionally, an ultrafine fiber having a diameter of a nano meter order has been attracting attention, and is expected to be utilizable in various fields of battery•information, environment•energy, medical care•welfare. Particularly, in the medical or research field using cells and the like, for example, utilization of a nanofiber (nano fiber) or a non-woven fabric thereof as a substrate to be a scaffold for cells has been proposed. Patent document 1 proposes substrates having fiber patterns of nano fiber formed on the surface by a stamp method using a stamp with a given pattern, a stencil method using a template (stencil) having a hole with a given pattern, a spray method for forming a given pattern by using spray and the like. For utilization as a culture substrate and the like for three-dimensional culture and two-layer culture system of cells, patent document 2 proposes a non-woven fabric of nano•micro fiber having minute concave-convex patterns, formed at given positions of a flat plane by using a template having given concaves and convexes, as a substrate for collecting a produced fiber (nano•micro fiber) (collector part), which is a part of an electrospinning apparatus. Patent document 3 proposes production of a temperature responsive fiber having a diameter of a few dozen nano-meter to a few hundred micro-meter, from a polymer solution of a temperature responsive polymer showing varying water-solubility depending on temperature, by dissolving the aforementioned temperature responsive polymer in a solvent and according to a method such as an electrospinning method or a wet method, and a non-woven fabric using same. Also, non-patent document 1 describes production of a nanofiber by introducing a UV crosslinking agent into a given stimuli-responsive polymer, and according to an electrospinning method, and production of a nanofiber mat for capturing or releasing cells, by crosslinking the nanofiber.
However, to realize a cell culture scaffold and the like capable of controlling more functions of cells, formation of a more complicated and fine fiber pattern is necessary. Particularly, it has not been realized in conventional ultrafine fibers (nano•micro fiber) to form a fiber pattern by using a fiber having photosensitivity and directly processing the fiber according to a lithography method.